Just a usual date
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: Shikamaru wants a normal date. Ino hates being normal. WARNING-Oneshot,Language, Sexual Themes.


Minty here!

I am STILL sick with swine flu and worried sick about school.

I know your like, WTF is she on. But no seriously. Cause if I miss too much school I might have summer school 0.0

Shit! D:

Well It's time I do a oneshot. I was bored as hell, sitting in hospitals are no fun! .

**WARNING-OneShot, Language, Sorta Sexual themes.**

----------

The curling iron blinked and her clumsy hand grabbed the wrong end.

"Ow!" was her response as her finger went straight into her mouth to cool down the hotness. She usually wasn't so clumsy on dates. Especially since Shikamaru was her boyfriend. Of 7 months,

Ino Yamanaka paced back and forth in front of her bathroom mirror. Overdone purple eye shadow and blue mascara?

Check! Her flapper styled spaghetti strap purple dress with sequins ?

Double Check; She had the tailor bring in the seam since she lost a few pounds so it fit in a tight attractive squeeze.

When her finger was more settled, she picked up her curling iron correctly and began to goldilocks' styled curls to each of her blond strands.

--------

"Down or gelled?" Nara said pointing to his hair, each example giving a demo.

Naruto scoffed on the couch, turning his head when a commercial popped up, "What's the big deal, Shiki!? I mean don't you take Ino out _every _weekend?"

Naruto could admit his piggy bank didn't have that kind of style to be able to take Sakura out like that.

Shikamaru sighed and a blush kept on his face; his hand going over his forehead to shadow it out. "Naruto, I want to…progress the relationship."

Ramen spit out from Naruto's mouth onto the motion picture of Saw. "Goddamn you Shikamaru! I'm trying to eat, I don't wanna be thinking about you and Ino hitting your bodies together un-"

"Not that you pervert!" A deeper blush came over Shikamaru's face; they never usually hit their bodies together, Ino was the dominative one.

Stuffing more ramen in his face, Naruto grumbled. "Just wear it down."

Shikamaru ruffled his hair and straightened his tie; Naruto looked over at him.. "You really wanna impress her don't cha?" Food spit towards Shikamaru as the boy spoke to him.

"Who says I don't?" Shikamaru gave a grin and Naruto sighed, Ino totally changed this boy from a lazy ass bum to an election for hottie of the year.

----------

Ino grumbled in the car. Shikamaru focused on the road.

Her blue eyes wandered over to his figure, his tie perfect but his hair messily down…She was getting mixed signals.

Not once tonight, did his eye leave the road. Ino had traced her finger around one of her curls. "So Shika, where tonight"

"Where do you want to go?" Same answer as always, nothing unusual there. "How about bed?"

Ino gave off her flirtatious smile. Shikamaru bit his lip. "Olive Garden."

Olive Garden?! Ino wanted to scream. The thought of Italian food made her gag. Time to work her stuff. She snuck back in her seat and threw her legs on the dashboards; her stilettos sparkled as cars' lights pasted.

"Feet off, Ino." It was like a robot reflex response. Ino slammed her feet to the floorboards and sat up showing her anger. Shikamaru didn't move. Keeping eyes on road, hands straight, feet flat. Elect him for perfect driver of the year.

"You know I hate Olive Garden, Can't we go to your house?" Ino turned and plead in her cute tone. Shikamaru bit his lip. It was hard to keep from poking at a time like this. A time with her, looking like she did

"No, We are going to have a perfect evening, in a restaurant like normal couples." Shikamaru said vastly.

"I don't wanna be normal!" Ino whined. Shikamaru smirked. Her whine was cute. Her finger was going to be cuter with the…

He stopped the car on a dime and pulled to the side.

"Shikamaru Nara, What the hell are you doing?!!" Her tone blared out.

"We gotta go back, I forgot something." Shikamaru started to back up.

"You can get a condom in the bathroom of Olive Garden, Stalls are something I don't really prefer but it does make things more interesting." Ino's smirkie smile popped up.

Shikamaru got out of the car and slammed the door. Was he sure about this? Ino was a pain in the ass. And rings these days didn't come cheap.

Passenger door slammed and Ino stomped out towards Shikamaru. "Shika, All I wanted to do tonight was throw off clothes I knew would tear off in hours later. And then you have to take me to the one restraunt I can't stand! Are you taking lessons from Naruto on dating? Do you know why Sakura puts on comfy things? Cause Naruto-"

Smoky lips were pressed to hers; automatic cut off.

His hands caught up around her face, eyes closed. Wind waving against them as cars drove by.

Shikamaru pulled away and took one knee to the ground. . .

"Ino, ever since I got stuck in team 10 with you, I can't take my mind off you. You are the most amazing teammate, besides Chouji, I ever had. These last months have been great but. . .I want to go further." He took her hand.

"Ino will you marry me?"

. . . . . .

"Where's the ring?"

"I forgot it at Naruto's." A sigh came out of his mouth.

" I knew it! You and Naruto are becoming too damn close! You are moving in with me once I get that ring."

He lifted his head and saw her dazzling smile. "Cause of course I say yes to you, Shika."

----------

Awww, Nothing warms a heart like a purposal!

Well a fever can do that too. . Maybe reviews will lower it? lol

Ta Ta for now!


End file.
